


Чувство вины

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), vera_est



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Aunt May is dead, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: тёти Мэй больше нет, и Тони просит его переехать





	Чувство вины

Питер часто представлял, как однажды, набравшись храбрости, все бы ей рассказал. Как тётя стала бы кричать на него, проглатывая от волнения окончания. Возможно, расплакалась бы, но в конце обязательно поняла и приняла. Это же Мэй. С ней не могло быть иначе. Она всегда сперва ругала, хлопала дверьми и мешала английский с бранными словечками на испанском, которые выучила во времена своей бурной, но интересной юности. Ещё до дяди Бена. Потом, остыв, приходила поговорить по душам, выслушать, выдвинуть свои доводы, найти компромисс. Обнимала и утешала, даже если ещё злилась. Теперь её не стало. Некому было рассказывать.  
  
Питер знал, какую опасность представлял для тех, кто был ему дорог, и тщательно хранил свой секрет от всего мира. Знали только Нед и Тони. От первого ничего нельзя было скрыть, а второй… С Тони всё казалось одновременно таким сложным и таким простым. Иногда Питер хотел, чтобы стычки с Капитаном Америкой никогда не случилось. А иногда, прижимаясь к чужому теплому боку, думал, что вообще не смог бы жить, если бы не узнал настоящего Тони Старка, скрывающегося за маской Железного Человека. Питер тоже скрывался, надеясь таким образом защитить родных. Но даже Человек-Паук не мог спасти от банального инсульта.  
  
Когда Питер вернулся из школы, его ждала записка о том, что обед в холодильнике. И шесть пропущенных звонков с городского номера на мобильном телефоне, который он в тот день, как назло, оставил дома. Когда Питер, прослушав сообщение на голосовой почте, примчался в больницу, тётя была уже мертва. Он плохо помнил, как набрал номер Тони, в голове остались только собственные несвязные всхлипы да холодный голос врача. В мире, где десятки людей гибнут от рук злодеев, его тётя умерла от разорвашегося сосуда и кровоизлияния в мозг. В это просто невозможно было поверить.  
  
Тони приехал за ним сам, кажется, что-то говорил, обнимая за плечи. Питер не хотел уходить, не желал оставлять тётю одну в холодной комнате с белыми стенами, но ему не позволили остаться. Питер сопротивлялся бы, если бы это хоть немного помогло. Но слёзы душили, а сил не хватало на то, чтобы просто вздохнуть.  
  
Питер не любил Башню, в ней жил дух Пеппер, которая всё равно занимала важное место в сердце Тони. Как это ни глупо, но Питер ревновал. И когда Тони предлагал переехать, всегда отказывался. В этот раз его не спрашивали.  
  
— Потом будешь спорить, Карапуз.  
  
— Я не…  
  
— И не вздумай пробовать открыть дверь на ходу. Голову оторву.  
  
Тони не жалел и не успокаивал. Он просто был рядом. Поддерживал как умел. Тони был единственным, кто у него остался, и Питер цеплялся за него изо всех сил. Тони не возражал.  
  
— Знаешь, я так хотел рассказать ей о нас, — прошептал Питер однажды ночью, проснувшись в слезах. Тони неловко обнял его за плечи и притянул ближе.  
  
— Да, я понимаю. Ещё не поздно это сделать.  
  
— Не говори ерунды.  
  
Питер не видел, но был уверен, что Тони закатил глаза.  
  
А спустя несколько дней они стояли рядом на кладбище, Питер нервно теребил рукав своей куртки, а Тони надел солнечные очки и похлопал его по плечу:  
  
— Давай, Карапуз. Ты сможешь.  
  
Питер вздохнул и шагнул вперед:  
  
— Привет, тётя Мэй. Я давно хотел тебе сказать…  
  
Прохладный весенний ветер легонько трепал его волосы.


End file.
